<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sign love by Readerstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604515">Sign love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories'>Readerstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Will Graham x reader [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sign Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HC for Will Graham dating a deaf reader? Thank you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Will Graham x reader [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sign love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope I did this request justice, as I am not deaf myself. Somehow the dogs got in here a lot :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- When you first met he already knew some basic sign language, but not much.</p><p>- You don’t always have to use it, since you can speak and read lips to some degree, but it’s much easier.</p><p>- The first couple of times you met it was kind of cute watching him trying and stumbling trough it, occasionally stopping himself to think.</p><p>- After a while you realise he has gotten much better, singing much more fluently and with less pauses.</p><p>- You complement him on it at one point and he admits to taking classes to be able to speak to you better.</p><p>- The first time you meet his dogs are lovely, Will tells you later they barked and whined a lot after you met.</p><p>- Somehow, his dogs pick up on that you can’t hear them, so they quiet down. When will tells you this, you’re flabbergasted, but after a while both you and Will laugh about it.</p><p>- They don’t become less needy and attention seeking though, instead they just do it directly in people’s sight instead. Which is all fine and dandy, until one of them decides pulling on a table cloth is the best way to get your attention. Chaos ensues.</p><p>- First time you meet some of Will friends and colleagues, they all sign to you for most of the night. You smile the whole time.</p><p>- After you move in together, he takes to leaving you small notes to you. As he signs “Even though you can’t hear my voice, I want you to feel it and the love it holds for you in each note I write to you.” Big ol’ sap.</p><p>- Will takes to playing music with a lot of bass in it, so you can enjoy the vibrations of the music with him even if you can’t hear it.</p><p>- It’s of course not all fluff and butterflies. Will has his dark moments. You both find that the most basic signing helps him when he wakes up from one of his nightmares or have a panic attack. You learn to interpret the shakiest of singing to what it actually means. (Water. Towel. Space. Bucket. Medicine.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>